1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to optical sensor package, more specifically, the present invention improves the optical sensor chip to get more higher process yield.
2. Description of Prior Art
Traditional optical sensor chip package as shown in FIG. 1, it consist of material slice 12 and optical sensor chip 18 by electrical connection. A forming frame 10 forms a cavity and cover material slice 12 which provide open window 14 pass through the light source. The light transparent layer 16 covers in top of open window 14 of forming frame 10. An optical sensor chip 18 uses method of flip chip lie in the middle of the cavity of forming frame 10. Then it has electrical connection with material slice 12. Glue 20 cover optical sensor chip 18 and glue to cavity of forming frame 10.
The Taiwan public patent number 549598 mentions the above-mentioned method of package “optical sensor structure improvement”. An optical sensor chip 18 uses method of flip chip lie in the middle of the cavity of forming frame 10. Then it achieves thin and light.
But traditional method of package has a drawback. An optical sensor chip 18 uses method of flip chip lie in the middle of the cavity of forming frame 10. Then it has electrical connection with material slice 12. It has a gap between pad 22 and an optical sensor ship 18. But the pad 22 in top of optical sensor chip 18 is very close to optical sensor area 24. When the glue stuff into the pad, the glue flow into optical sensor area 24 of optical sensor chip 18 from gap between optical sensor chip 18 and pad 22, it forms a un-wanted particle source that isn't easy cleaning. It affects a process yield and a quality. So the invention mentions an optical sensor package and improves the drawback.